recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Asnow89/2015 Battle of the Fantasy Foods - Round ONE
' Round One is now over! Click HERE to head to Round Two to vote!' Presenting the winners of Round One... *Everything Burrito & Blue Milk *Mabel Juice & Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Sea Salt Ice Cream & Ambrosia *Golden Apple & Lembas *Butterbeer & Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls *Krusty Burger & Croquettes *Ramen Ichiraku & Nightlock Berries *Dauntless Chocolate Cake & Fish Fingers and Custard *Greedy Milk & Lemon Cakes *Cookie Cat & Chu Jelly *Krabby Patty & Hot Cocoa with Cinnamon *Poké Puffs & Oversized Chocolate Pudding *Slurm & Sweetroll *Ratatouille & Death Sandwich *Nuka-Cola & Marco's Super Awesome Nachos *Zap Apple Jam & Aunt May's Wheatcakes Round One It's time for the THIRD annual Battle of the Fantasy Foods, and we couldn't be more excited. We've had two incredibly successful years of the Fantasy Food Bracket Tournament, with SpongeBob's Krabby Patty and Gravity Falls' Smile Dip taking the crowns. This year, we are expecting the competition to be bigger than ever! With over one thousand entries, we gathered 64 fantasy foods from communities all across Wikia. The top two winners in each of the following polls will move on to Round Two on August 5. Let the voting BEGIN! Round One Polls 2banthamilk.starwars.jpg|Blue Milk (Star Wars)|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_milk energon-transformers.jpg|Energon (Transformers)|link=http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Energon_(fuel) Normal_pangalacticgargleblaster.jpg|Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster (Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy)|link=http://hitchhikers.wikia.com/wiki/Pan_Galactic_Gargle_Blaster 2adventuretime.everythingburrito.png|Everything Burrito (Adventure Time)|link=http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Everything_burrito FFPoll1 mabeljuice.png|Mabel Juice (Gravity Falls)|link=http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Mabel_juice mandrakesoup-dontstarve.png|Mandrake Soup (Don't Starve)|link=http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Mandrake_Soup bobsburgers.jpg|Gourdon-Hamsey Burger (Bob's Burgers)|link=http://bobs-burgers.wikia.com/wiki/Burger_of_the_Day freddy_fazbear_s_pizzeria_logo_by_xerinex-d8jfb3b.png|Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's)|link=http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear%27s_Pizza FFPoll2 Marshmallow_of_Toxic_Loserdom.png|Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom (Total Drama)|link=http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Marshmallow_of_Toxic_Loserdom meattree-toriko.png|Meat Tree (Toriko)|link=http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Meat_Tree Seasalticecream-kingdomhearts.jpg|Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts)|link=http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sea-salt_ice_cream nectar.percyjackson.png|Ambrosia (Percy Jackson)|link=http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Ambrosia FFPoll3 gagh.startrek.png|Gagh (Star Trek)|link=http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Gagh lembas.LOTR.png|Lembas (Lord of the Rings)|link=http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Lembas goldenapple-minecraft.jpg|Golden Apple (Minecraft)|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Apple Zorkaberries.png|Zorkaberries (Teen Titans)|link=http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Zorkaberries FFPoll4 butterbeer-harrypotter.jpg|Butterbeer (Harry Potter)|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Butterbeer Dwarven_stout_detail-1.png|Dwarven Stout (Runescape)|link=http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Dwarven_stout Bar_B_Cubes-mixels.jpg|Bar-B-Cubes (Mixels)|link=http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Bar-B-Cubes chocsaltyballs.southpark.png|Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls (Southpark)|link=http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Chef%27s_Chocolate_Salty_Balls FFPoll5 Krustyburger.simpsonsjpg.jpg|Krusty Burger (The Simpsons)|link=http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Krusty_Burger croquettes-killlakill.jpeg|Croquettes (Kill la Kill)|link=http://kill-la-kill.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eating_croquettes.jpg greenarrowschili-DC.jpg|Green Arrow's Chili (DC)|link=http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow's_Chili moaburger.halo.png|Moa Burger (HALO)|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Moa FFPoll6 MV_BC_Bongo_Colada.png|Bongo Colada (Moshi Monsters)|link=http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Bongo_Colada_(Drink) naruto-ramen.png|Ramen Ichiraku (Naruto)|link=http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ramen_Ichiraku Nightlock123.png|Nightlock Berries (The Hunger Games)|link=http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Nightlock One_Hocus_Latte_-_Apple's_Princess_Practice.png|Hocus Latte (Ever After High)|link=http://royal-rebel-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hocus_Latte_Caf%C3%A9 FFPoll7 Chilli_fries-ben10.png|Chili Fries (Ben 10)|link=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Chili_Fries Chocolate_cake.jpg|Dauntless Chocolate Cake (Divergent)|link=http://divergent.wikia.com/wiki/Dauntless_Cake tmnt-best-pizza-chowdowns-8.jpg|Pizza Gyoza (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)|link=http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pizza_Gyoza fishandcustard.drwho.jpg|Fish Fingers and Custard (Doctor Who)|link=http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Fish_custard FFPoll8 greedymilk-41be2a1.jpg|Greedy Milk (WARFRAME)|link=http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/WARFRAME_Wiki Lemoncakes.jpeg|Lemon Cakes (Game of Thrones)|link=http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Lemon_cake Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Gum-Gum Devil Fruit (One Piece)|link=http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi Fitzsandwich-agentsofshield.jpg|Prosciutto and Buffalo Mozzarella Sandwich (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D)|link=http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Wiki FFPoll9 Big_Belly_Burger-arrowflash.png|Big Belly Burger (Arrow & The Flash)|link=http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Belly_Burger Chu_Jelly_Bottles_(Twilight_Princess).png|Chu Jelly (Legend of Zelda)|link=http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Chu_Jelly Cookie_cat_by_amis0129-d6tauun.png|Cookie Cat (Steven Universe)|link=http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Cookie_Cat winterscandyapple-lunar.jpg|Winter's Candy Apple (The Lunar Chronicles)|link=http://lunarchronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Chronicles_Wiki FFPoll10 Juggernog_Machine_Render.png|Juggernog (Call of Duty)|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernog Krabby_Patty:spongebob.jpg|Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants)|link=http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Krabby_Patty hotchocolate-ouat.jpg|Hot Cocoa with Cinnamon (Once Upon a Time)|link=http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_Wiki JoyfulBurgerLogo.png|Joyful Burger (The Amazing World of Gumball)|link=http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful_Burger FFPoll11 pinkcreamsoada-clubpeng.PNG|Cream Soda (Club Penguin)|link=http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_Soda Poké_Puffs_anime.png|Poké Puffs (Pokémon)|link=http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Puff pudding-walking-dead.jpg.jpg|Oversized Chocolate Pudding (The Walking Dead)|link=http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Carl_Grimes_(TV_Series) heartstopperburger.GTA.png|Heart Stopper Burger (Grand Theft Auto)|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Heart_Stopper FFPoll12 senzu.dragonballz.png|Senzu Beans (Dragon Ball)|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Senzu_Bean slurm.futurama.png|Slurm (Futurama)|link=http://futurama.wikia.com/wiki/Slurm SweetRoll-elderscrolls.png|Sweetroll (Elder Scrolls)|link=http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Sweetroll FruitSalad(Food).jpg|Fruit Salad (The Wiggles)|link=http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Fruit_Salad FFPoll13 PumpkinPete'sReplacement.png|Pumpkin Pete's (RWBY)|link=http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Pumpkin_Pete's Ratatouille-movie.png|Ratatouille (Disney)|link=http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/La_Ratatouille Sandwich_of_death.png|Death Sandwich (Regular Show)|link=http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Sandwich seaweednoodles.png|Seaweed Noodles (Avatar)|link=http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Cuisine_in_the_World_of_Avatar FFPoll14 marcossuperawesomenachos.png|Marco's Super Awesome Nachos (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)|link=http://starvstheforcesofevil.wikia.com/wiki/Marco's_Super_Awesome_Nachos metheglin.jpg|Metheglin (The Kingkiller Chronicles)|link=http://kingkiller.wikia.com/wiki/Kingkiller_Wiki mrslushydawg-phineas.png|Slushy Dawg (Phineas and Ferb)|link=http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Slushy_Dawg Nukacola-fallout.jpg|Nuka-Cola (Fallout)|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Nuka-Cola FFPoll15 tupari-masseffect.jpg|Tupari (Mass Effect)|link=http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Tupari#Tupari zapapplejam.MLP.png|Zap Apple Jam (My Little Pony)|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Zap_apple#Zap_apples wheatcakes.jpg|Aunt May's Wheatcakes (Marvel)|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Aunt_May Food_Sugardoll.png|Sugardolls (The Witcher)|link=http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witcher_food FFPoll16 The top two winners in each of the above polls will move on to Round Two on August 5! Click HERE to read more about the tournament and to track all of the rounds. Category:Blog posts